Silent Body
by Erzared
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a selfless girl who puts other people's survival before her own. As a girl she gets abused but one day runs into two people who shows her the nicer side of humanity. What happens than? Is it all just a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**I am very sorry if this is bad this is my first fanfic**

Weak, Pathetic, Mother-killer." These words get thrown at me every single day; at school and at home.

Ever since my mom died in a car crash my dad had become abusive. The only people who kept me company at night was Spetto-San and Virgo.

It was soon one day when I came home from school and took out my moms guitar. I played it above the staircase. It felt like I had a crowd waving their arms while I was playing the guitar. I didn't realize it since I was so immersed in playing in playing the guitar but father was home.

"What do you think your doing touching my Layla's guitar."screamed father "look at this you contaminated my precious Layla's guitar."

He quickly grabbed the guitar and smashed it into pieces. While I stood there horrified at what he had done. While I stood there horrified at what he had done he quickly grabbed me by the hair and tossed her down the stairs giving her a gash on her head and a busted lip.

"Leave now !!!" Screamed father

So I scrambled to my feets and ran out of the house fearing him. I ran into the town close by collapsing soon after I made it in.

"HEY!! Can you hear me?" Screamed a voice

"Oh my god she's only a little child."Said another voice

With all my remaining strength I signed I'm 11 soon fading out.

"Hey Porly, how is she?" Asked a female voice

"She's going to be okay as long as she gets all or rest a couple pain killer and a lot of food. After examining her she had gone through a lot. She has a huge gash on the back of her head. If you didn't call me when you did she would have died not the spot." Explained a very grim voice.

Is there anything else we need to know ?"Asked a male voice

"Yes* gulp * just thinking about it makes me sick. While working on healing her I noticed that there were old fracture bones, some busted lips and some other Saturday." Explained the voice

" Oh my gosh..." said a voice

"Thank you Porly." Said a male voice

"Well I'll be taking my leave now. You guys should also leave soon."said a voice

Soon after I woke up and realized I was in moms sweater without any blood. I felt like i couldn't stay here any longer. So while they were sitting at the dining table and talking I snuck out of the house and walk out towards the Heartfilia household.

3rd Person P.O.V

"Mira-nee! She' not in Lisanna's room!" Said Elfman

'WHat!! Get down here I'll go ahead."screamed Mira.

They both quickly exited the house Mira running one way and Elfman running the other. It was not long after until Mira ran into Lucy.

"Oh my gosh there you are little one I was so worried about you."said Mira

"They worried about me?..." thought Mira

"Come on I'm going to elk you back as soon as I call Elfman to let him know I found you." Said Mira

"Elfman... what a funny name." Lucy thought as she nodded

When we got back there was a man waiting outside or the house.

"Hello little one my name is Elfman." Said Elfman

Luywaved her hand.

"Little one what's your name." Asked Mira

"Luv went to the wall and wrote out L-U-C-Y

"Lucy well that's a beautiful name. Let's go in now shall we."said Mira in a soft voice "So Lucy when was the last time you ate."

"I might as well try." Thought Lucy

"I ate a apple and a carton of Chocolate Milk on Wednesday." Signed Lucy

"What!?!?!" Exclaimed Mira "So your'e saying that the only thing that you ate 4 days ago was an apple and carton of chocolate milk!?!"

"You can read sign language!" Signed Lucy surprised

"Yes. Our sister was death because of an infection."muttered Mira

"I'm sorry that I brought up that horrible memory." Signed Lucy

"It's okay anyways I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Said Mira

When Mira came back she brought tomato soup with crackers, 2 slices of grilled cheese sandwiches and a glass of milk. When Lucy saw the food her eyes brightened.

"What is all this?" Signed Lucy

"It's my tomato soup with crackers and some grilled cheese sandwiches." Said Mira

Lucy slowly ate the delicious food savoring the flavor

"Do you want anymore food?" Asked Mira

"No I haven't been this full in years.''Signed Lucy

"Little one why are you like this?"asked Elfman

And so Lucy signed them her whole past careful of what she is revealing as well as letting out 6 years of tears fall out.

"Oh my goodness how can anyone be so cruel to such a sweet person." Muttered Elfman

"Please don't cry it hurts y heart even though I don't know why.'' Signed Lucy

"Little one how can you go through so much yet be so kind?" Asked Elfman

"Mama said to always be kind to people as much as they might have hurt you." Signed Lucy

"I would have like to meet your mom Lucy." Said Mira

"Mama would have like to meet you." Signed Lucy

The clock struck 12.

"I have to go back home." Signed Lucy

"Lucy please don't go. You can have anything. Please..." cried Mira

"I'm so so so so so sorry." Signed Lucy as she cried

"At least let me drive you back please.''said Elfman as he cried

Lucy shook her head no, "If he saw that you dove me home he would know that I talked to someone." Signed Lucy

Credit to Hiro Mashima for creating Fairy Tail.

Also credit to Tkitty23 for writing part of this on this is just how I see it.


	2. Chapter 2

sigh*

"Mira what's up?" Asked Cana

"Oh nothing I'm just worried about someone." Replied Mira

"Anyone the FC knows?" Asked Cana

"Nope. Just Elfman and me." Replied Mira

"Oh that makes sense." Said Cana

"Hey Cana are you going to the feast this year." Asked Mira

"Yea but make sure you bring booze." Said Cana

"Okay." Said Mira " I got to go and start preparing."

"Bye." Said Cana

"Bye" replied Mira

When Mira got into the car with Elfman they started heading home.

"Hey Mira what's wrong?" Asked Elfman

"Nothing.' Replied Mira

"You're thinking about little one right."

"Yea I can't help it."

"Since there is a feast coming up you can put a plate out for her."

"That's a great idea Elfman."

When they reached home Mira went in to quickly prepare the food. A few days later it was the time of the feast.

"Welcome everyone." Exclaimed Mira

My my Mira you certainly went all out this year!" Exclaimed Makarov

"Thank you master." Replied Mira

"The food looks great Mira." Said Laxus

"Hey Mira? Why is there an extra plate?" Asked Erza

"Just Incase Macao comes." Lies Mira

Erza looked at Mira not really believing her.

"Ding Dong"

"I'll get it's probably Macao he said he would come later." Said Elfman

When Elfman walked over to the door he poked around and down send spotted..."Little one" muttered Elfman

"Hi Big brother Elf." Signed Lucy

Elfman quickly enveloped Lucy in a hug. "Little one where were you we were so worried about you."mutters Elfman

"Hey Elfman who is it?" Asked Mira

Elfman moved over to show Lucy's face.

Mira fell onto her knees with tears streaming down her face. "Lucy..."

Lucy unfurled herself from Elfman's arm and went to go hug Mira.

"Hey Elfman and Mira who is that?" asked Erza

"Well looks like our secrets out Elfman." said Mira "This is Lucy and she's 11 years old."

"Mira-nee who are they?" signed Lucy

"They are from Fairy Corner. They are also my friends." said Mira

"Hello Lucy, my name is Erza."

"Hey kido my name's Laxus."

"Hi Little one my name is Evergreen."

"My name is Freed."

"Cana tiny one."

"Hello Lucy my name is Jellal."

"Hi Lucy my name is Makarov."

"Hi my name is Lucy." signed Lucy with her tiny fingers

"Lucy come on you need to take a bath." said Mira

Lucy nodded and went upstairs with Mira.

"Elfman you know that you and Mira have a lot of explaining to do right." said Makarov sternly

Soon when Mira came down the stairs she was crying silently.

"Elfman she is worse than when we first found her." said Mira

"Mira Elfman." Started Makarov

"I know. So last month Elfman and I were just heading back from walking at the park. We were just walking home when Lucy collapsed in front of us. I saw that she was bleeding profusely so I called Porly. She complained to us and told us her sister was better at dealing with us more than her but, when she saw Lucy her whole demeanor change. We found out that she was a mute as well." explained Mira "I should probably head back upstairs she might be done by now."

Soon enough Lucy and Mira came down the stairs.

"Lucy you look hungry. Would you like to eat with us?" asked Erza

"I would like that I won't eat to much I promise." signed Lucy

"Nonsense we have enough food to go around. Why would you say that though?" asked Erza

"Father says I eat enough to feed 3 families." signed Lucy

"Lucy can I ask you 3 question?" asked Erza

Lucy nodded

"Keep it slow Erza." muttered Jellal

"And quiet." whispers Laxus

"Oooooo this is a surprise Laxus whispering. She is so much like Layla even though she's in pain she's helping others just like Layla." thought Makarov

"Question 1 When was the last time you ate?" asked Erza

"One week ago." signed Lucy

All their stomachs plummeted.

"Question 2. Is it you're father that's hurting you?" asked Erza

"..."signed Lucy"...Yea..."

Erza turned as white as a piece of paper as Mira started crying again.

"Disgusting"

"How disgraceful"

"Last one... Can you lift your sweater up?" asked Erza" You don't need to if you don't want to."

"She's just like Mira-nee but with a much stronger aura. She also smells a lot like the strawberry cake mom used to make." thought Lucy

Lucy got up and hugged Erza. She slowly lifted her sweater up. Her face was already a sickly white but her body was much worse. The Fairy Corner group were able to see her ribs, her really pale white skin, all the old cuts and scars.

"Oh my gosh how can you have been treated so cruelly yet have a heart of gold?" asked Erza

Mira smirked knowing what she would sign.

"Mama always told me to be kind to people no matter how bad they treated you." signed Lucy

Erza nodded.

"Lucy go ahead and start eating I'll go in and help you soon." said Mira

"Why...why would someone do such a horrible thing to her?" asked Erza in a quiet voice

"I don't know." responded Mira

"Why didn't you two tell Gildarts?" asked Makarov

"We told him but he said he needed to see physical proof before being able to take action." said Mira "She's a lot smarter than you give her credit for. Yes she opened up to us but she did not reveal sensitive information. Now I'm going to go help her."


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after that day passed Lucy started talking to people more often. It's been a total of 5 years since that day and since Lucy joined Fairy Corner. Lucy (kind of) stopped using sign language, Erza and Jellal got married, Lucy started playing guitar to herself but soon being found by Gajeel. Mira showed me a video call of Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. They were both the sons to the owners of Dragneel Inc. and Fullbuster Inc.

"Hey Natsu." said Lucy

"Hi Luce." replied Natsu

"Where's Gray?"

"Gray *snort* he's sleeping like a log."

"Hey Natsu where are you." said a voice

Natsu looked really confused.

"Don't tell me that, that idiot forgot he brought a woman home " thought Lucy

"Come here Natsu it's warm here." said the voice again (A/N: *Gag*)

"Natsu you're an idiot." muttered Lucy as she tries to hide her pain

"Wait Lu--" started Natsu

But, he was to late Lucy had already ended the video chat.

''Stupid Playboys." muttered Lucy

"Hey Gajeel." said Lucy

"Hey LB let's go practise for the performance." said Gajeel

The day of the performance was here.

"Good luck Lucy." whispered Mira

"Hey Gramps is it possible for you, Jellal, Erza, Mira, Elfman, Laxus and Gildarts to meet me at Magnolia Cemetery." signed Lucy

"Yes." Responded Makarov

Soon enough Lucy walked up the stage.

(Credit to Fat Rat)

Summer in the hills

Those hazy days I do remember

We were running still

Had the whole world at our feet

Watching seasons change

Our road was lined with adventures

Mountains in the way

Couldn't keep us from the seas

Here we stand open arms

This is home where we are

Ever strong in the world that we made

I still hear you in the breeze

See your shadows in the trees

Holding on memories never change.

Once Lucy finished she bowed and walked off the stage.

"LB you did great." said Gajeel

"Luce you did great how come you didn't tell us about it." asked Natsu

"Gajeel wanted me to keep it a secret." said Lucy

"Except Levy and Juvia found out since they walked into the garage as they were looking for us." said Gajeel

The next day came quick and they met at the graveyard. Lucy lead them to a grave with an angel on it.

"My..my name is Lucy Heartfilia... My mom's name is Layla Heartfilia and My dad's name is Jude Heartfilia and...I went to Sabertooth High." whispered Lucy

"Lucy..." said Mira s she went to hug Lucy

"A stiff makarov said "Gildarts did you get all of that?"

"... huh?... o oh yea I got all of it. Y'all should take Lucy home she looks exhausted." said Gildarts

"Come on Lucy let's go home."said Mira

Lucy nodded. The Strauss left along with Jellal and Erza.

"Gram-" started Laxus

"Layla... how... how is this possible? The fact that your daughter was with us and I didn't realize..." said Makarov

"Gramps... we should go." whispers Laxus


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day that the Dragneels and the Fullbusters come home. Everyone was helping setting up streamers, banners and balloons.

"Mira I'm going to go see my mom." said Lucy

"Okay be back soon." said Mira as she ignores the constant nagging feeling

"Don't worry it's only a 15 minute walk here and back."says Lucy

"Hey Makarov." said Gildarts

"Hey Gildarts what has been found out about him?" asked Makarov

"Nothing good. We can't find him. He cleaned out everything 2 years ago. I also took a step into the house and all I found were horrors. On all the walls there were blood spilt on it always a hole punched next to it as well. I walked into what seems like her bedroom and all I saw was a mattress to lay on. When I went into the master bedroom every inch of the wall were covered in pictures of Layla and him. If there were ever a 3 person picture it would be scratched out." said Gildarts

"Lucy..." said Makarov

Gildarts nodded"There was also a shrine of Layla."

"Everyone hide !! They're back go hide!!!" yelled Kinana as she closed the lights

"Mira where's Lucy?" asked Erza

" At the graveyard but hope she comes back soon." whispers Mira

"Hey everyone we're back!!!!!" yelled Natsu and Gray

"Can you two act civil for once!" yelled a male voice

"Dear calm down." said a female voice

"The two little one picked up a habit from there father." said another female voice

"Hey leave us out of it." said the two older males

"SURPRISE!!!" yelled FC

"Welcome back. Igneel, Silver, Grandeeney, Ur, Natsu and Gray." said Makarov " And who is this fine young lady?"

"Her name is Wendy the youngest of us." said Grandeeney

"BIG BROTHER!!!!" yelled a voice

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH GET BACK HERE!!" yelled a male voice

Igneel and Silver went out to see a little girl running into them.

"Layla??" asked Silver

"Layla? Do you remember us?" asked Igneel

"How do you know my mama's name?" asked Lucy

"Layla's your mom?!?" said Silver

"Yes. Natsu Gray." Whispers Lucy

"No our sons." Silver and Igneel said in unison

"You have a lot of nerve to be beating a little girl in front of us."

"Oh look it's you two acting like heros again."

"Who are you?"

"Oh you don't' remember. I'm somewhat surprised after all you did fail to protect her."

"Jude..." hissed Igneel

"Where's Layla?" asked Silver

"Layla's dead because of that trash."

"No...no she promised us we would all die with each other by our side."said Igneel

"What he said was true boys but, it was absolutely not Lucy's fault." said Makarov

"Yes it WAS!" screamed Jude

"Enough how dare you beat your own child close to death." yells Igneel

And with that Igneel starts beating Jude up.

"LUCY!" yelled Natsu "Mom what's going on with Lucy!"

"Ur start the car. Natsu and Gray bring Lucy into the car. IGNEEL AND SILVER CAR NOW" order Grandeeney

The moment they reached the hospital Lucy was rushed to the Emergency room. An hour later Makarov came to tell them about the down fall and glories of Lucy. To the 4 older ones it was like Layla never left. Layla's spirit was still in Lucy. For the 2 boys this night was a real eye opener. They were so lucky to have such rich parents but so kind and caring. Natsu was worse going back to the day were he got distracted by another woman and seeing the pain on Lucy's face. To all 6 it was like an angel came down and continued to let everyone be selfish. The next day they got a call from Loke saying that they had to hurry to the hospital because Lucy had a panic attack and would not let anyone close to her.

When the rushed into the hospital Natsu and Gray sprang up and ran to Lucy desperate to comfort her.

"No get away from me! He knows where I'm at he'll come attack me again!" Yelled Lucy

"Lucy do you remember who we are we're your friends ."whispered Gry

"No please I need to go he'll come attack me again." Whimpered Lucy

"No he will not we're here to protect you." Said Natsu

They managed to coax Lucy to go back in bed while hugging her making her feel a little safer.

"Everyone get out I have a feeling that Silver, Igneel, Natsu, Gray and Lucy will have a long chat." Said Loke as he ushered everyone out.

"Hey Lucy I think that you should know the truth about what happened." Said Silver "The way we met your mother was interesting."

"To put it bluntly we hit on her." Said Igneel" " And she responded with "You two are insufferable maes who have no respect and can't keep it in there pants." Silver and I were rather shock because this was the first time we were turned down. We were able to stick with her after talking."

"Yea right you two probably bugged my mom nonstop." Muttered Lucy

"Ehehehe yea about that." Started Silver

"Like father and son those two blew up my phone with apologies." Thought Lucy

"Umm am I the only one who found it weird that Lucy said the same thing that her mom said." Said Natsu

"... Anyways Ur, Grandeeney and Porlyusica came and we all started to hang out. And we were inseparable." Said Silver

"Than we made 3 mistakes that caused our separation. Our first mistake is that we married Ur and Grandeeney."said Igneel "She looked really happy but, us being the dense idiots we were we thought that the smile was real and she wasn't suffering at all."

"Our second mistake was that we got Ur and Grand pregnant." Said Silver "She would always tell us how she dreamed of getting married and having kids to look forward to take care of."

"Our third and final mistake is that we blamed Layla for everything that caused or drifting." Said Igneel not bothering hiding his tears " After we told her she nodded and left us to take care of Grand and Ur. She started distancing herself from FC. Twas the night before Jude and Layla got married and Silver and I crashed the party begging her to not marry him that he was a fraud and to come with us and build our business like we promised each other. Even Ur and Grand Got on there knees and begged even though they were about to go into labor."

"She declined the offer and said that she was happy with Jude. We were so mad at her that we didn't even go to see her get married." Said Silver crying "When we asked Makarov how the wedding was he said that Layla was heartbroken because they were not there. We soon got so invested in our business we couldn't care much but we all agreed that it was not Layla's fault that we drifted but that it was all of our fault. "

"You were suppose to be with us. We were there for your mother when she most desperately needs us but we were not there for her so let us make it up to her by being here for you." Said Igneel

"Ok." Said Lucy

So she told her everything that they need to know to look Jude in jail forever.


	5. End

Oh look that little piece of trash came back for another beating." Said Minerva

"Minerva-San we should leave class is about to begin soon." Said Rufus

"Oh please it's fine" said Minerva

Minerva started kicking Lucy.

"AHHHHHHHH" screamed Lucy

"Lucy what's wrong?" Asked Mira

"Nothing just a nightmare." Said Lucy

Anyways we should get." Replied Lucy

"Anyways get ready we're heading to FC." Said Mira

After Lucy was done changing they headed to FC and found the campus completely destroyed.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Asked Mira

"That stupid father of mine." Said Lucy as had a dark aura surrounding her

"Lucy what's wrong?" Asked Mira

"Stupid father wants me back so I can create an heir for him." Muttered Lucy

"Hey gramps." Said Mira

"Hello Mira, Elfman and Lucy. As you can see our campus is deserted and Erza is not here it seems like she got kidnapped by the attacker." Said Makarov

"Gramps... We need to get Erza back and fast..." said Lucy

"Why is it that my child?" Asked Makarov

"She was kidnapped for the Tower of Heaven also known as The R- system." Said Lucy

"...How do you know this?"Asked Makarov

"When I was a child My mother already died and he wanted to sell me off to them."started Lucy" I overheard him making the deal so I hid a pocket on the strap of my knees.When I saw her Erza she was 10. It was two years later I managed to escape. I also escaped with information they are trying to revive mass murder Zeref."

"Oh my..." said Mira

"Little one why didn't you tell us this?"Asked Elfman

"It was a very haunting memory I never want to tap into." Muttered Lucy " I also have a small scar.

Lucy pulled one of the leg sleeves off and the mark showed a tall tower and tower of heaven surrounding it.

With Erza

"Good morning Erza-chan." Said Milliana

"Milly..." said Erza

"Nee-San you're awake." Said Sho

"Sho..." said Erza

"We're about to do it." Said Simon

"Wait where's Wally?" Asked Erz

"He died while defying Great Burcham." Said Milliana

On Lacrima (Lacrima are the phone)

"Hello Fairy Tail Members we are going to sacrifice Erza Scarlet for Zeref enjoy the show." Said Simon

Lucy sprang up from her chair and ran out muttering "It's my fault it's all my fault."

"Wait Lucy!!!!" Yelled Natsu and Gray getting up and running after her

Lucy meanwhile was climbing up the stairs to reach the sacrifice room.

"Sho, Simon, Millianna..." mutters Lucy

"No way..." said Millianna "LU-CHAN"

"What are you doing to Erza?" Asked Lucy

"We're sacrificing her for the greater good. Lu." Said Simon

"Burcham I swear you will die by my hands..."thought Lucy "So by the looks of thing those 3 orb thingy are controlling Sho, Simon and Millianna. Since there eye color are the same and it wasn't like that. But knowing Burcham he won't leave them by themselves so I might get hurt if I attack them and it also looks like its connected to dynamite which will blow up the tower."

Lucy started sprinting around Sho, Simon Millianna and Erza placing a bag on them while sprinting past them. She threw three knives at the orbs and dragged Erza, Sho, Wally and Millianna one by one off into the ocean pulling the tab on their bags opening the parachute. She looked back at the dynamite knowing she doesn't have an extra parachute and that she wouldn't have enough time to jump off. Lucy layed down on the cold floor accepting her fate.

"LUCY!!!!!' Screamed Natsu and Gray

Everything faded black for Lucy.

Down on the ground

Natsu and Gray were chasing after Lucy but quickly lost her until they saw 4 people falling out of the sky and ran towards there. They quickly caught all of them and placed them on the ground.

"Erza where's Lucy?" Asked Natsu

"She's up there she saved 4 people yet couldn't save herself." Said Erza as she cried

As soon as Natsu and Gray it up to run towards the tower the tower blew up.

"LUCY!!!!!" Screamed Natsu and Gray

"Natsu Gray what happened?" Asked Igneel as he and the rest of the adults ran towards them.

"Lucy..Lucy...Lucy...she sacrificed herself to save Erza and her friends."said Gray

" no..no..no..."Said Igneel as he fell onto his knees"Layla I'm so sorry...I couldn't protect your child."

Everyone who was within earshot of what Natsu said collapsed onto their knees.

10 Years Later

"Hey mommy..." said Nova

"Yes Nova."said Mira

"Who's this?" Asked Nova as she pointed to a blonde girl in a picture

"Ohhh...oh...that's Lucy." Said Mira as she started to cry

"Is she the one that Uncle Natsu, Uncle Jellal and Aunt Erza tells us stories about?" Asked Nova

Mira nods as she continues to cry.

"Mira what's wrong?" Asked Laxus "I heard some sobbing."

"Daddy, Mommy started crying whenI mentioned a girl named Lucy." Said Nova

"Oh that's why."Said Laxus "Well Nova Lucy was a girl that Mommy met when she was young."

Additional Info

-The reason why Lucy was able to drag those 4 people off because Erza trained her.

-Also Erza is basically the strongest female in FC

-Normally I would post once a week but I had all the chapters done


End file.
